cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Crappy Ass Rasslin League
Crappy Ass Rasslin League, or CARL for short, was a CAW league created by Something CAWful admin ReX. It was a semi-parody of other No Mercy Leagues, frequently taking stabs at its low production values. Also, much like New-WWE, CARL was satirical and poked fun at other members of the CAW community. (although the roster was relatively diverse; also consisting of real-life celebrities and internet celebrities, among other things.) CARL made it's debut on February 8, 2010 with a webmatch between Vladimir Kozlov and Clarence Dilpussy. CARL underwent several changes in the way it was presented. It started off with having 2 episodic shows - Baww and FlagDown - which were formally cancelled following Shitstorm 2010. Then, during the Keeng Of Teh Intarwebs tournament, CARL had only hosted webmatches. On July 12, 2010, it was officially announced that it would be taking on yet-another format: All events taking place in between CPVs would be posted as an e-fed on Something CAWful, and all CPVs would be posted in video format. However, on August 11, 2010, it was announced that CARL would be officially disbanded, after only a handful of matches as an e-fed. All spoilers for future events were then posted in a separate topic on CAWful. Final roster *Allan Caesar III *Al Caesar Jr. *Bob Chandler *Brian Knobbs *Chris Chan *Christopher Canada *Clarence Dilpussy *DDP *Demarco Something *Enrique Iglesias *Giga Jemima *JBL *LOL Hulk Hogan *Random ugly guy in a mask Shadow the Hedgehog MAFIASUPASTAHPAWLIEROMANOV *Maven *Morshu *Navgtr *Paul Phoenix *Q.Y.S. (Quiet Young Superstar) *Scott Steiner *Spax *Spongeronald McHanson *XT Other on-air personalities *Alotta Style (Manager to XT) *BROKKOBOMMA (GM and Owner) *Creab (Manager to Spax) *Jef Winner (Retired; Current manager to DDP and Paul Phoenix) Former roster members: *Janet (forced into retirement due to injury) *The Strange One (released on 4/10/10) *Vince Shlomi (released on 4/10/10) *Lara Croft (forced into retirement after being diagnosed with cancer) *A random ho (released on 4/26/10 as a result of the women's division being shut down) *Courtney Love (released on 4/26/10 as a result of the women's division being shut down) *iCarly (former manager to Clarence; released on 4/26/10 as a result of the match at Shitstorm between Clarence and Joshua TNC) *Tidus (released on 5/11/10) *Vladimir Kozlov (released on 7/5/10 as a result of his match at Keeng Of Teh Intarwebs) Tag Teams / Factions: *JBL and Christopher Canada *Da n00 Nasty Boyz (LOL Hulk Hogan and Brian Knobbs) *CWax3 (Chris Chan and Spax w/ Creab) *Da TROOF Movement (Maven and MAFIASUPASTAHPAWLIEROMANOV) *Haha We Mark Hard (DDP and Paul Phoenix w/ Jef Winner) CPVs / Former shows *CARL Baww (episodic) (Ran from 2/15/10 to 4/4/10.) *CARL FlagDown (episodic) (Ran from 2/20/10 to 4/17/10.) *CARL Lynchin' *CARL Shitstorm *CARL Keeng Of Teh Intarwebs *CARL Totally Fucked (never aired) *CARL Generic CPV Name (never aired) *CARLMANIA (never aired) Champions *'CARL World Championship: '''Giga Jemima *'CARL Midcard (Intercontinental) Championship: Demarco Something *'CARL Tag Team Championships: '''Da TROOF Movement *'CARL Intarwebs (Hardcore) Championship: Bob Chandler *'CARL Women's Championship: '''Aunt Jemima ''(title retired on 4/26/10; as a result of Jemima's match at Shitstorm) Themes CARL Webmatches *"On the Brink" by Coheed and Cambria (1st theme) *"What?" by Rob Zombie (2nd theme) *NOTE: As of Webmatch 13 (5/10/10), CARL stopped using an intro for their webmatches. CARL Baww *"Make Us Insane" by Powerman 5000 CARL FlagDown *"I Won't Tell You" by Lacuna Coil CARL Lynchin' *"The Broken" by Coheed and Cambria CARL Shitstorm *"Back Round" by Wolfmother CARL Keeng of teh Intarwebs *"Psycho Killer" by Velvet Revolver Fun Facts *CARL was roughly based off New-OMG, an e-fed run from May to June 2009. *Every "normal" singles match in CARL had no rope breaks, no DQ, and no count-outs. *CARL did not follow the canon of other CAW leagues. Also, if any wrestler who was in another CAW fed won a title in CARL, it would not appear on their wiki page. The only exception to this rule is Clarence Dilpussy, however, he had not won any titles during his run in CARL. *As opposed to most Hardcore Championships, CARL's Intarwebs Championship had virtually the exact opposite of a 24/7 rule. The belt was only defended when its holder DECIDED to. However, the title had only one champion, as the league had disbanded shortly after the title was created. Link(s) CARL Youtube page Category:Defunct CAW Feds